Destiny Awaits
by Tron
Summary: Zidane and Garnet's son ventures out with the second generation of FFIX characters


As the crimson sun set down to the horizon, Zidane and Garnet were sitting on the west balcony of the castle in Alexandria. They were both dressed as kings and queens, which they were. It had been 15 years since their journey and they weren't in a hurry to get in another one. The night they returned to Alexandria, they conceived a child, his name was Ithaka.  
  
***  
  
"Mom! I said no tomatoes in my sandwich!" Ithaka exclaimed.  
  
"It wasn't me! Talk to our staff of 24 chefs!" Garnet screamed. Although she did have a staff of 24 chefs, she occasionally made her son's school lunch.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to school. See ya later!" Ithaka exclaimed. He slammed the door to the kitchen before Garnet even had a chance to say goodbye. Ithaka walked out of the castle and down the street, to the Alexandria Academy. He really wanted to be a warrior/thief, like his father. But his mother sent him to prestigious academy, where he learned nothing about his dream.  
  
The Academy didn't teach him warrior techniques and tactics, but his father and mother's adventure-mates taught him that on the side. After all, they did save the world. They should have some experience. Vivi and Eiko met Ithaka in the back alley, near Ruby's theatre. They met before and after school to teach Ithaka how to battle. Vivi let him borrow a few staves, so he could learn some magic. Ithaka didn't want know magic. He wanted to know how to fight.  
  
One day, when he was going to his lesson with Vivi and Eiko, Eiko had something urgent to say.  
  
"An event has come up, a dragon has been wreaking havoc on the Burmecians. Cleyra has been rebuilt and they are afraid the dragon will destroy their town. They've asked Garnet and Zidane to send aid, Vivi and I going. Some others are going. Reis Fratley, a Burmecian female. She is a dragoon and a noble. Edward Steiner, the monarchs' personal guard. Quano Quen, a Qu. Zidane tells me this is the product of Quina Quen, he Qu that went with us. Asexual budding..don't ask. Also, King Zidane said you could come too. He has known about your training all along," Eiko said this as if it was of the utmost importance.  
  
"He wants me to go to Cleyra with you guys?" Ithaka asked.  
  
Eiko and Vivi both nodded. "We should go say goodbye to your parents and grab Edward. Reis is in the bar, I believe and Quano is at the front gate trying to catch frogs." Vvi said. Ithaka nodded and they walked to the castle together. Before they entered the gate there was a post-it note on the door that read, "Your mother and I are upstairs. DO NOT DISTURB!" They all shrugged and they heard the sound of rusty metal clanking together. It was Edward. "Hello Prince Ithaka. I have been told to protect you, Master Vivi, and Miss Eiko during the journey to Cleyra. You have my life," Edward said with pride and honor.  
  
"Just like your father. Anyways, we are going to the bar. Let's go," Eiko said.  
  
"Bar?! Where would we find such knaves?!" Edward gasped. By then he had found out that the others were far ahead of him. He began to run after them, his armor making a lot of noise.  
  
*** They made their way towards the tavern in Alexandria. When they enter, there is a Burmercian sitting at the bar, swigging a pint of ale. "That must be our girl," Ithaka said. They all nodded and proceeded toward her.  
  
"Reis Fratley, I presume?" Vivi asked.  
  
"Yes. You must be Vivi and the others. Where's the Qu?" Reis asked.  
  
"At the front gate, shall we go?" Ithaka asked. Reis nodded and she got up. They left the tavern and went to the front gate.  
  
"YUMMY!!!" Quano exclaimed as he went to Edward and licked him several times. Edward showed a face of disgust but shrugged it off.  
  
"Let's just go and get this over with," Edward said. They all agree and stop at numerous shops to pick up supplies. When they are completely prepared, they leave the front gates and board an awaiting airship that will take them to Cleyra. 


End file.
